La corrupción de Pinkamena
by worldxfs
Summary: Una mañana como cualquiera puede convertirse en tu peor pesadilla... Pinkie Pie enfrentara una prueba y no sabrá si confiar en sus amigas o en las voces que escucha dentro de su cabeza..
1. Prólogo

La corrupción de Pinkamena

Prólogo: Una mañana en Ponyville

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en Ponyville, se escuchaban a los gallos empezar a cantar desde muy temprano y los ponis más trabajadores ya estaban despiertos desde hacía mucho tiempo.

En el cielo podían observarse unos cuantos pegasos, pateando las nubes para tener una mañana despejada. Uno de ellos era muy peculiar, tenía una melena de diversos colores; rojo, amarillo, naranja, azul, verde y un tono de purpura también. Su nombre era Rainbow Dash, una de las pegaso más rápidas de toda Equestria, la tierra de los ponis.

Observando ahora a los granjeros madrugadores, estaba entre ellos Applejack, la honesta poni de tierra de color naranja, con una cabellera de color amarillo. Ella saluda a Rainbow Dash al verla limpiar el cielo arriba de su granja.

-Que tal Dashie…!- Dashie, así es como normalmente le llaman sus amigas a la pegaso, nunca le agrado demasiado pero nadie puede elegir sus apodos.

-Gracias por venir a tiempo, no es normal verte despierta tan temprano!- Applejack sonríe y se da media vuelta para empezar sus labores en la granja.

El sol llega a la librería, donde Twilight Sparkle, una de las ponis más inteligentes de la villa, aun reposa en silencio. A su lado, en una especie de cesto, se encuentra Spike, el bebe dragón que ayuda a Twilight con sus deberes del día a día.

La luz pasa por Carrouselle Boutique, donde descansa la hermosa y generosa Rarity con su gata Opal y al final llega a las orillas de Ponyville, donde se encuentra el hogar de la tímida Fluttershy.

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en Ponyville… No, no lo era…


	2. Primer Paso

Primer paso

"**Todo son mentiras… Mentiras… No, no pueden serlo… ¿Por qué me mentirían mis amigas? ¿Acaso les hice daño? No… ¿Acaso las ofendió alguna de mis fiestas? No, todos adoran mis fiestas… ¿Cierto…? ¿Acaso ya no soy la misma de antes…? Acaso… Acaso yo… "**

La luz entraba por la ventana de la habitación, una habitación con una decoración muy colorida y peculiar; de las paredes colgaban serpentinas de muchos colores, estaban por todo el cuarto, también se encontraban muchos globos de diversas formas y tamaños, unos flotando alegremente cerca del techo, otros yacían en el suelo ya gastados o pinchados y otros amarrados del mobiliario de la habitación.

A pesar de todos estos adornos, el mueble más notorio era una gran cama situada en el medio del cuarto.

La cama contaba con una prominente cabecera que tenía un corazón tallado en su centro. Una cobija, con estampado de cuadros azules y blancos, cubría el enorme mueble casi completamente y bajo ella se encontraba una curiosa poni de color rosado.

Su crin era muy esponjado, uno recordaría el algodón de azúcar que se compra en el circo al verlo, de un tono rosado oscuro, con algunos rizos aquí y allá. Su piel la cubría un tono rosado mucho más suave y amigable que aquel de su melena.

Uno podría pensar que una poni como ella seria alguien muy feliz y alegre, y estarían en lo cierto, al menos la mayoría de el tiempo, pero ella era mucho más complicada que eso, una simple decoración de fiesta no bastaría para poder deducir todo lo que ocurría en la cabeza de nuestra pequeña amiga.

"**¿Por qué me dices eso Twilight…? ... ¿Tú no dijiste eso? … Pero… ¿Porque te escucho decirlo…? No... No... ¡No estoy loca! P-porque nadie me cree…"**

-Pero que sueño tan extraño tuve… Bah, es solo un sueño tontito, no importa.-

Nuestra amiga de tez rosada al fin logro levantarse de su pesado sueño para dirigirse lenta y un poco torpemente hacia las escaleras, como cualquiera de nosotros haría en una mañana ordinaria.

-Me pregunto si la señora y el señor _Cake _ya están despiertos.- Ella se talla los ojos y deja salir un largo bostezo mientras baja las escaleras de pino, algunos de los escalones hacen un pequeño crujido al ser pisados pero eso es común en la madera.

Al llegar a la estancia, la pequeña poni ve a un potro, anaranjado y larguirucho, el señor _Cake _yace sentado en el sofá, leyendo el periódico de la mañana y tomando una gran taza de café negro, justo como él lo prefiere.

-Buenos días Pinkie Pie, ¿cómo estuvo tu noche?- Pinkie Pie es el nombre que nuestra amiga eligió para dejar atrás su triste pasado en una granja de rocas, en las afueras de la ciudad, pero su verdadero nombre es Pinkamena Diane Pie.

-¡Dormí como bebe!- Ella suelta una risilla.

"**¿Que no ves que estoy ocupado? Ve a quitarle el tiempo a alguien mas."**

Pinkie parecía confundida, escucho claramente como el señor_ Cake _decía esas palabras, pero jamás vio sus labios moverse ni un poco.

-Me alegra.- El sonríe. –Si quieres ver a mi algodón de azúcar ve a la cocina.- Ella solamente asiente con una expresión aun sorprendida y se dirige lentamente hacia la cocina.

"**No, esto no está pasando, debe ser mi imaginación"**


	3. Segundo Paso

Segundo paso

Pinkie Pie tuvo una conversación muy normal con la señora _Cake _en la cocina que duro al menos 15 minutos. Hablaron sobre Sugar Cube Corner, la repostería donde esta poni rosada trabaja y duerme, hablaron también sobre el clima y sobre los siguientes pedidos que tenían para el día. Nada fuera de lo común, nada extraordinario, nada de voces en la cabeza de nuestra amiga rosada.

Feliz de haber podido sacarse aquella tan extraña experiencia en la mañana de la cabeza, Pinkie salió del local dando alegres saltos por la calle, ella raramente caminaba.

Siguiendo su rutina de todos los días, la pequeña poni saludaba a todos los habitantes de la villa que se cruzaban por su camino.

-Hola Junebug, lindo día ¿no? ¡Roseluck, tu melena se ve increíble! Thunderlane, ¿has estado haciendo ejercicio?...- Esa era su segunda actividad favorita, superada solamente por las fiestas con sus amigas.

Pasaron las primeras horas de la mañana y el sol ya estaba en su punto más alto en el cielo, todo apuntaba a un tranquilo día soleado, nada podría preocupar a un poni en un día tan hermoso.

Su rutina estaba casi terminada, solo le faltaba saludar a sus cinco mejores amigas, todo había sido tan perfecto que el extraño evento de la mañana ahora le parecía insignificante y lejano, sin importancia.

Después de haber caminado un rato, Pinkie llegó a una especie de árbol, no, no era un árbol común, tenía varias ventanas, unas muy altas y redondas y otras más bajas con pequeñas bardas donde yacían macetas con plantas de muchos tipos. El gran árbol tenía una sola puerta, grande y morada que estaba seccionada en dos partes.

Nuestra amiga, aun saltando, toco la gran puerta un par de veces y rápidamente se escucho un lejano "¡Un segundo!" desde su interior.

Pinkie tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ella moría por ver a su amiga Twilight.

"**¿Por qué me visitas? ¿No sabes que odio tus visitas? Mejor lárgate antes de que abra la puerta."**

Pinkie quedó paralizada, incapaz de mover un solo músculo, no podía creer que estuviera pasando de nuevo.

La gran puerta se abrió lentamente, y una poni morada recibió a Pinkie cálidamente.

-Hola Pinkie Pie, que gusto verte.- Dijo esto mientras sostenía una sonrisa amigable.

Pinkie trato de responder, pero algo hablo antes que ella.

"**Ella te detesta… No pierdas tu tiempo Pinkamena, larguémonos de aquí."**

Su rostro cambió drásticamente, ya no estaba sorprendida, estaba aterrorizada.

-Pinkie… ¿Estás bien…?- Twilight solo la veía, sin comprender que era lo que estaba pasando.

"**Vámonos, ya, deja de negarlo, te odia… Es cierto Pinkie, te odio, desde el primer día que llegué a Ponyville he lamentado haberte conocido."**

-¡Cállense…! ¡Déjenme sola…!- Pinkie solo volteaba para todos lados, como si tratara de descubrir a algún travieso que estuviera jugándole una broma.

Twilight trato de acercarse a Pinkie, pero no llego muy cerca. Pinkie sacudió su cabeza y se lanzó a correr lejos de Twilight, lejos del árbol, lejos de todos.

"**¿Estas asustada…?"**

Pinkie finalmente llegó a un callejón, era realmente profundo y oscuro y estaba completamente abandonado.

"**Por favor… Háblame…"**

Pinkie sacudió su cabeza y caminó hacia lo más profundo de ese horrible callejón. Las voces no paraban y ella tampoco paraba de sacudir su cabeza, empezaba a sentirse mareada pero no hizo que ella dejara de hacerlo.

"**No necesitamos a nadie más…"**

Lo que empezó como un pequeño mareo pasó a convertirse en nauseas, Pinkie empezaba a tambalearse pero nada la detenía, era como si ella creyera que al llegar al fondo de aquel horrible lugar esa voz la dejaría sola.

Pasaron varios minutos y el camino no terminaba, ese debía ser el callejón más grande de todo Ponyville, parecía que no terminaría jamás.

Finalmente, cediendo contra el cansancio y las nauseas, Pinkie cayó al suelo, haciendo un estruendo que resonó por las altas paredes y al final ahogándose contra un techo que no veía. Después de un momento, mirando hacia arriba, se dio cuenta que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sabía dónde estaba. Asustada, la poni rosada trato de correr por donde llegó, pero rápidamente se topó con un muro que detenía su paso, lo mismo pasó con las otras direcciones, estaba atrapada.

Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y su respiración se hizo más pesada, sentía como si algo estuviera aplastando su pecho y no la dejara respirar.

"**Descuida, no estás sola…"**

Pinkie había caminado por mucho tiempo, no había siquiera notado que la voz había desaparecido un buen tiempo atrás, pero, por primera vez, la voz no la disgusto ni siquiera un poco. Ella se sentía feliz de no estar sola.

Resignada, Pinkie decidió hablar.- ¿Quién eres…?-


	4. Tercer Paso

Tercer paso

Su voz resonó por todas las paredes, desapareciendo rápidamente en la oscuridad. Pinkie esperó por un momento y cerro sus ojos, esperando la respuesta de aquella voz, no tardó mucho antes de recibir una respuesta.

"**¿No me reconoces? Qué extraño, me escuchas todo el tiempo."**

Pinkie negó con la cabeza y habló.- Eso no es cierto, apenas te escuche por primera vez hace unas horas.- Lo dijo con un tono de voz un poco más agresivo a su manera normal de hablar.

-¿Estas completamente segura, Pinkamena Diane Pie?- La voz no se escuchaba mas como un eco en su cabeza, pareciera que alguien estuviera hablándole normalmente.

Ella no pudo responder, sus labios solo temblaban sin emitir ningún sonido, no podía ser verdad, era imposible, pero sus ojos no la engañaban. Desde las sombras, una figura se acercaba lentamente, no era un monstruo ni alguna criatura terrorífica, era solo una poni, una poni rosada.

-¿Sorprendida de verme?- Aquella poni, tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Pinkie solo retrocedió, aterrorizada por la simple visión de la poni, que tenía un parecido muy grande con ella, podría decirse que eran gemelas, excepto por una cosa, la crin de aquella criatura era diferente, no era feliz y esponjada como la de Pinkie, sino completamente lacia y triste.

Después de un momento de silencio y sin respuesta de Pinkie, la poni volvió a hablar. –Vamos, tu sabes muy bien quién soy, no lo reprimas.- Ella extendió su pata delantera, tratando de tocar el hombro de Pinkie.

-¡No!- Pinkie soltó un fuerte grito y con sus ojos cerrados y llenos de lagrimas dio media vuelta y empezó a correr tan rápido como sus ya débiles pezuñas le permitían.

En comparación con el primer viaje, Pinkie logro salir del callejón bastante rápido, tropezando con Twilight, que ya la había estado buscando por un largo tiempo, haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo.

-¡En el nombre de Celestia! ¡¿Qué rayos te sucede Pinkie?!- Ella la mira severamente, pero Pinkie sigue temblando, con una expresión de terror.

Pinkie sonríe falsamente. -¡N-nada, estoy b-bien Twilight…!-

La poni morada nota rápidamente la preocupación en el rostro de su amiga. -En serio Pinkie, estoy preocupada por ti, has estado actuando muy extraño.-

El sudor empieza a recorrer el rostro de Pinkie y ella nerviosamente apunta hacia el cielo y grita: "¡Mira Twi, la princesa Celestia!" y procede a salir corriendo lejos de ese lugar.

En su esprintar hacia su casa, Pinkie choca de nuevo, ahora con una pequeña poni amarilla, que traía consigo varias bolsas con diversas frutas y verduras, su nombre era Fluttershy

La tímida poni se levanta con esfuerzo y habla con una suave voz.- Oh, lo lamento Pinkie Pie… No vi que venias corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde yo estaba…-

Pinkie rápidamente levanta todos los víveres que había en el suelo y los devuelve a la bolsa, dándole esta luego a Fluttershy.

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa.- Ella está a punto de reanudar su carrera pero aquella suave voz de Fluttershy la detiene.

-¿Y a dónde vas con tanta prisa Pinkie Pie?- Ella sonríe inocentemente.

Pinkie tiembla un poco y trata de responderle, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella se da cuenta que alguien la está observando, una poni rosada.

Temblando, Pinkie responde rápida y cortantemente. -A ningún lado... ¡M-me tengo que ir…!- Fluttershy solo inclina su cabeza confundida mientras observa como Pinkie luce tan nerviosa.

Antes de que pudieran responderle, Pinkie corre de nuevo, dejando a Fluttershy atrás en unos cuantos segundos. "No puede ser", pensaba, "Esa no soy yo… No puedo ser yo… ¿Acaso me estoy volviendo loca...?", muchos pensamientos invadían la cabeza de Pinkie en ese momento, no sabía si debía huir o enfrentarlo, no sabía si debía decirle a sus amigas o mantenerlo en secreto, no sabía si todo eso era real o no.

Al fin, llegando a Sugar Cube Corner, abriendo rápidamente la puerta y corriendo escaleras arriba, ignorando todo a su alrededor, Pinkie Pie entro a su cuarto y camino lentamente hacia su cama, "Todo estará mejor mañana", era lo único que podía pensar que pudiera mantenerla tranquila.

Subiendo torpemente a su cama, y recostándose en su almohada, que parecía extrañamente más cómoda en ese momento.

Pinkie, feliz de que el sueño se estuviera apoderando de ella, dio una media vuelta en su cama, quedando en su posición favorita para dormir.

Dio un último parpadeo antes de dormir, y ahí estaba, aquella poni, acostada a su lado, con su sonrisa retorcida y su penetrante mirada.

-Te extrañe mucho…- Pinkie cerró sus ojos y quedo profundamente dormida.


End file.
